Girl in the Gallery
by BeliBali
Summary: This is just a little one shot...a late entry in the Erotic Knives Competition. Hope you like it.


Hey there readers. I know, long time no read anything from me…trust me, it's a long story concerning where I have been and why. Anyway, I was asked about the Erotic Knife Challenge which was supposed to have been on the first of December, but unfortunately, I am just getting my story ready. So here is my entry…better late than never. I hope it meets with the challenges approval.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I own nothing. I am just presenting a late entry to the contest.

**Girl in the Gallery**

**A One Shot**

'Eve, do you really think so? I mean it's just a movie.'

'Yesssss,' she smiled demurely, reaching out to run a single finger down his arm, practically purring from the electricity radiating from the touch. 'Yes, it is.'

V stood stock still, slightly shaking, his breath quickening. He was finding the mask suddenly very uncomfortable and very, very warm. Tilting his head, he studied the woman in front of him, her eyes wide and innocent, seemingly unawares of what she was asking.

'It would be very dangerous.' His voice was low and husky, laced with warning.

'It won't be.'

'But it is.'

'Not with you. There is no danger as long as it's you.' Her finger moved slowly, mnemonically, down his arm, coming to rest on the silken sleeve above his gloved hand, lingering there. The tips of her fingers moving, ever so slowly, massaging his arm with small, tiny circles. Looking up, she gazed into the dark slits of the mask, blushing as she blinked innocently.

'I could miss.'

His voice came out as a mere whisper, a hiss of breath betraying how exciting he was finding the possibility to be. _Was she going to agree? It was her suggestion. She must,_ thought V, _she must before I loose all control, all resolve. She must before I jump her here and now. Throw her to the floor and ravish her._ 'I could not live with myself if I were to miss.' He took a step, closing the space between them, feeling the heat flowing between them heighten. The air itself was coming alive with the charged particles radiating from their bodies.

'You will not miss.' She had moved toward him, feeling the small hairs on the back of her neck stand, her skin tingling with excitement. Closing the space between them, she purposely stood so her breast brushed against him with each labored breath she managed to draw in.

'No,' again a hiss of breath, ragged and unsteady, 'no, I will not.' The mask titled down, the dark eyes boring into hers. 'Are you certain?'

'Yes.'

He gasped, sucking air through his teeth as her other hand moved to his belt, brushing against his thigh, tracing the curve of the growing budge in his trousers, as it slowly rose. For a moment, he felt the world revolve as the small, delicate tips of her fingers touched the pommel of the lowest blade, feeling it, savoring its hard, round smoothness.

Behind the mask, V shut his eyes, willing the fire growing in the pit of his stomach to extinguish as her other hand moved from his arm and pressed gently against his stomach. A smile played at the corner of her lips.

'Oh yes V, I am more than certain.'

'Evey.' He said it like a prayer, laying his hand across his stomach, covering hers.

For a moment, neither said a word, letting only the sound of mutual, labored breathing engulf them. Evey felt the wetness between her legs spreading, yearning for him to begin, to show her what to do. Then, when he did not move, she rose, moving to the tips of her toes, touching her lips to the cheek of the mask, lingering there as her hand slipped from his. 'Now. Do it now.'

With a nod he moved quickly, grasping her wrist in a tight leather grip, pushing her body hurriedly backwards with his own. His urgency was enough to undo her as he slammed her into the hard, wooden door, wedging her between it and himself. Inhaling sharply, she savored his scent of soap, leather, and pure male vitality as he purposely pressed into her, rubbing his hips against hers.

'Do you truly trust me?' He asked; his voice gruff with desire. Tilting his head, he ran the lips of the mask over her cheek, tracing her jaw, moving it down her throat, blowing a heated breath of air across her neck, invigorating her more.

'Yes.' The word felt as if it had been torn from her body.

The grip on her wrists tightened, making leather clad thumbs press into her pulse, feeling the throbbing of anticipation. Gently, slowly, seductively, V raised Evey's arms above her head, forcing the back of her hands against the hard, rough surface of the door. Her back arched, pushing herself into him, but he pushed his hips against hers, forcing her back against the door; grinding her slowly. Making it perfectly clear how he felt.

'Do not move.' The lips of the mask brushed her ear.

'No.'

'You must remain perfectly still at all times.'

'I will.'

'Yes, you will.' His grip loosened, releasing her hands. Slowly, with calculated precision, he traced the back of the glove down her arm, her throat and shoulders, across her ribs, brushing against her breast before allowing it to come to rest at her waist. Gripping her sternly, V pulled Evey's hips forward, kicking feet her apart, bringing their bodies intimately together. For a moment, neither dared to move, to breathe. They stood, savoring the feel of the other. V could feel Evey's sleek wetness damping the fabric of his trousers, her firm, erect, nipples against his chest inciting his desire even more. The fire in his stomach was at risk of consuming him. 'Yes,' he hissed again, 'yes, you will. You will be perfectly still.'

With reluctance, he forced himself to step away, breaking the connection between them. Immediately, both felt a horrible chill touching them where their bodies had come together.

'Hurry,' whimpered Evey, needing to be connected with him again. '_Please.'_

Walking quickly to the center of the room, his back to her, his steps determined, V stopped abruptly and whipped around. His hand suddenly was at his belt and then in the air before Evey had time to register it. All she knew was the thrill, the exhilaration; the sudden rush spreading through her body, spreading between her legs as the knife flew threw the air and imbedded itself next to her ear. She gasped, dragging in a breath. It was close, so very, very close. It was like an airy kiss upon her skin.

Evey felt her body convulse in desire. With animal hunger she looked at V, noting his arm rising again. There was a slight hesitation, then he growled and again there was an airy kiss of blade brushing her by, embedding itself in the hard, unyielding wood behind her. She shut her eyes marveling at the magnitude of the force the tip, the shaft of the blade, had as it embedded itself into the wood. A third blade struck, impaling itself through the tip edge of her blouse, tightening the fabric, and revealing her erect nipples. From across the room, V growled again, his breathing heavy. He reached for another blade, pulling back his arm, feeling his erection straining against his trousers.

Whoosh.

Evey felt it, the door vibrating with the impact. Letting out a little moan, she tried to control the racing of her heart, the growing heat between her legs, but she couldn't. 'Once more,' she moaned, 'once more.' Opening her eyes, she stared with unbridled lust into the dark slits of the mask.

'Eve,' It was no more than a croak.

'Do it,' she whispered. 'Do it now._ Now!'_

There was an animal like sound emanating from the center of the room and then another blade struck. It hit with such a force, it buried itself to its hilt.

The blade struck. Her knees buckled. Launching her forward, over and away from the knife which had just imbedded itself between her separated legs. With a wild moan Evey sank to the floor, ignoring the tearing of the fabric of her dress where he had just pinned her to the wood with the tips of the daggers. Instantly V was at her side, lifting her, turning her to face him.

'Eve, darling?'

She lay panting in his arms, clutching at his shoulders, pulling him to her.

'Eve?' He choked out the word, his hand reaching between her legs, pushing up the dress, ripping away her soaked panties. 'Did I hurt yo…?'

The words where cut off. Blocked from leaving his mouth as her lips crashed against the mask's. The tip of her tongue sliding into the slit, trying to his reach him, getting cut on the sharp edges of the opening. V groaned, pressing his mouth against the inside of the mask, attempting to make contact, but only tasting her blood.

'Eve,' he croaked again as he felt her hand close around him, stroking him. He barely had time to register she had released him and he was pulling away her hand, forcing her back, laying her against the stone floor, pressing down on top of her with his body. He thrust, entering her quickly and hard, burying himself as far as he could go.

'V!' Evey screamed, her fingernails digging into his neck and shoulders.

Pulling back, he rammed himself into her again, and then again and again. With each thrust the world ceased to exist. There was only him and Evey and he was moving in her. One of her arms was wrapped around his neck, one hand on his shoulder; the other across his back, pulling up his shirt, seeking skin on skin. Her legs were coming up, wrapping around his thighs, locking at the ankles against his bum so she could use her feet to help him push harder.

'V' Evey called again, moaning in his ear as she arched her back, bringing them closer. 'V' Her voice was getting louder, her body pleading with urgency.

V felt himself swell more inside of her, growing harder and harder till it was painful; his body aching, screaming for his release. His thrusts became desperate, crying out his need. 'Evey,' he panted, burying the face of the mask against her shoulder, 'Oh God, Evey, Evey.'

Her hands slid down his back, capturing the cheeks of his ass, her fingernails digging into the ruined flesh. With all her strength Evey helped him, moving her body in tandem with his, meeting his thrusts. 'V' she husked into his ear as a fire began to erupt in the pit of her stomach.

'Oh God…V…V…oh God, I'm….V….I'm….Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv.'

Throwing back her head, Evey screamed, feeling wave upon wave of pleasure spread through her body. She was on fire, burning in the inferno this man moving inside of her was creating.

'Eve,' V gasped, biting down on her shoulder to keep himself from screaming as with a mighty thrust he buried himself to the hilt, pulsing, filling his beloved with his desire. With an effort he kept moving, working his way through his orgasm, feeling himself spill into her not once, but twice, debating if more was to come. Finally, unable to control himself, he collapsed, his body jelly, shaking in her arms.

'Evey,' he panted into her shoulder unable to move. 'Evey.'

Her hand entwined itself in the hair of the wig, still shaking from her own orgasm, holding him while he recovered. 'My darling,' she whispered into the side of his head, kissing him tenderly.

Pulling back, his body still weak, V looked at her, tilting the mask quizzically. 'It's true?'

'Yes.' She nodded. 'Oh yes.'

V began to chuckle and pulled her closer, feeling himself, inside her, beginning to harden again. Evey smiled. He had made her come. The question was answered. The knife throwers assistant really did get off on the lethal experience and now she was going to get off again.

Author's Note:

Okay readers, this story is loosely based on an incredible French film called _Girl on the Bridge _which is about a knife thrower and his assistant and the effects the knives have on them. It's a wonderful, brilliant film. I highly recommend it.

Now then, I hope to be able to write again soon…be on the lookout for a new Victor chapter, new chapters for both the Romp and Goblin and the beginnings of a brand new story. I have gone too long without writing and I am out of practice. For it, I apologize, but I assure you I had good reason for my absence. Honest I did, Belmont-Bellamy


End file.
